


I miss my husband

by sierraadeux



Series: companions through life [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraadeux/pseuds/sierraadeux
Summary: Phil loves Dan's merch, except when he doesn't.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: companions through life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	I miss my husband

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this (https://twitter.com/CorvinJLyn/status/1211739225110073346?s=20) tweet I saw and just instantly thought about dnp. (Image description: Amazon review with one star for a weighted blanket. Title says "I miss my wife", Review says: "I never considered the ramifications of this. Sure the wife loves it but if you buy it you'll never be able to get close to your wife again. It creates a freaking wall of China in bed. It's like she's wearing a freaking suit of armor to bed every night. I hate this thing.") 
> 
> Just a quick little thing I wrote in a few minutes pls be gentle

There has never been a time where Phil has not been supportive of Dan’s endeavors. He’s always been proud of Dan, every step of the way for the past decade, but there has never been a point in Phil’s life where he has felt _more_ proud of Dan than now. Dan finding himself, putting himself first, and paving his _own_ way. Never has Phil been happier than through their transition of breaking free of Dan and Phil as a brand, instead leading their own public lives - behind the scenes, always _together._

So, of course, Phil was the biggest cheerleader for Dan’s merchandise. He was there every step of the way, through the good and the bad and the things that just didn’t quite work out. Dan was, as well, that same cheerleader to Phil. 

They worked well that way. Their viewers calling them a power couple during the height of their joint careers, during tours and radio shows and everything in between - but Phil thought they have never been _more_ of a power couple than they are now. Past Dan and Phil could barely compare. Phil was just _incredibly happy_ with the life they were living, the life they have always wanted to live. Authentically theirs. 

Which is why it made it all the harder for Phil when Dan decided to make a weighted version of his **_Embrace The Void_ ** blanket. He cheered him on, as he always did - as he always _will do_ \- as Dan and the team tested prototypes, decided on fabrics, and agonized over the thread color for the lettering. Phil was _so_ proud, always so proud of Dan’s dedication, and, even though it pained him to see Dan stress over every little thing, he was _proud_ that Dan puts his entire heart into everything he does. 

Phil loved the blanket, as he loved Dan, until it was finally in production - the finished product becoming a permanent fixture in their home. Where Dan went, the blanket went - wrapped around him on the couch, wrapped around him as he sat at his desk, wrapped around him in their shared bed. 

You see, Phil never considered the ramifications of the weighted blanket. 

“I miss my husband,” Phil grumbled, finally giving up at his futile attempts to unwrap Dan from the weighted blanket so he could wrap his arms around him. He wanted to squeeze around _Dan_ , not a blanket. 

If the Great Wall of China was one of the seven wonders of the world, Dan’s weighted blanket was the eighth - but not in a wonderful way for Phil, as it was the great divide between Phil getting to cuddle Dan. Phil was convinced, with this blanket in their home, he would never be able to get close to Dan again. It was truly like Dan had put a suit of _freaking_ armor on every night before bed with how difficult it was to unwrap him from its clutches. And Dan, _well_ , Dan typically did nothing to assist Phil. He would just laugh and hum about how cozy and relaxed he was, or he would already be asleep - always dozing off in record times since the blanket came into their life. So Phil hated the thing, but he couldn’t hate it fully - not really. 

“You’re _so_ dramatic,” Dan quipped back, his voice muffled from where he was now shifting, wrapped up under the blanket, back turned to Phil. Dan stretched and groaned with the movement, unraveling himself from the heavy blanket cocoon. Before Phil could get a bant in edgewise, Dan was rolling over, a long arm covered in blanket - looking like the wing of a bat in the dark room - enveloped Phil, pulling him into Dan’s chest. They shuffled around until Phil was fully under the blanket with Dan, their bodies pressed together, noses bumping as Dan’s warm breath hit Phil’s face. 

“Better?” 

Phil squeezed his arms tighter around Dan’s middle, Dan’s warmth and the heavy material weighing down his body making it impossible to keep his eyes open. 

“Much better.” 


End file.
